This invention relates to apparatus and methods for cleaning buildings, and in particular to a method and apparatus for cleaning roofs.
A cleaning problem associated with roofs is the accumulation of leaves and twigs that builds up from surrounding trees and large plants over time. Surrounding trees tend to drop their leaves, berries, twigs, and other debris onto the roofs, and the result is a load of tree trash accumulated on the roof. The problem then becomes removing this debris and is especially pronounced in the case of large pitched and high roofs which are dangerous to access. Large pitched and high roofs are difficult and dangerous to access and walk upon.
One cleaning method which has been attempted is using a hose to blast the vegetation off roofs from the ground. Unfortunately, this approach has the effect of turning the accumulated vegetable matter into a soggy mess, considerably heavier than the dry mess we started out with. Once the accumulated vegetable matter is wet, it becomes even more difficult to remove than when dry.
A number of patents have been granted for articulated brooms and other cleaning devices capable of cleaning hard-to-reach places. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,817,867 and 2,896,239 were granted to Mr. Bugbird for gutter cleaning devices. While these patents taught a brush and a broom respectively held to a handle, the angle between the broom or brush and the handle was only adjustable from the ground, and thus these devices were not suitable for cleaning wide expanses of roofs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,119,311, 5,853,209 and 3,773,375 were granted Lavallee, McDermott, and Nehls respectively. While these patents taught a brush or other cleaning device hingedly attached to a handle, they all taught methods of use where the angle between the brush and the handle was set on the ground, and was not adjustable during use. For this reason, it would be difficult to keep the brush in contact with the roof to be cleaned.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a roof cleaning brush which could have an angle between its brush and its handle adjustable during use. This feature would enable the brush to remain in contact with a roof being cleaned by virtue of gravity pushing the brush down onto the roof being cleaned.
It would also be desirable to have a brush which conforms to the shape of the roof being cleaned.
It would also be desirable to have a brush which can be easily placed on the top of the roof.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in any way from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”